Forever Yours
by ButterflyBabe97
Summary: What if Triple H met a girl,and never got with Chyna or Stephanie  their relationships all storyline ? And what if that girl was his best friend's,  Kevin Nash's  little sister? What if they fell in love? WWF-WWE  1996-Present
1. Chapter 1

Hi, everyone here's a new story. I hope you enjoy it. Please review!

* * *

><p>I never knew what real love was until it smacked me in the face. All I knew about love was what they told me in the storybooks or in the movies. But on May 28, 1996 I met my true love. His name is Paul Michael Levesque aka Triple H. It was love at first sight, literally. My big brother, Kevin Nash aka Diesel (at the time) introduced us. When, I first met Paul, he was very friendly and sweet. He made me feel very comfortable around everyone. In just two months we were close, like we've known eachother forever. Of course, my over-protective brother was getting very suspicious of our relationship. He tried to keep us apart, like everyone else did. But, that didn't phased us. We end up dating, we got married, and had kids. It was lovers bliss, but at times it wasn't always like that. Here's our love story from the beginning.<p>

* * *

><p>I was walking into the arena with Kevin and I was nervous. This is my first time at a wrestling arena, meeting the wrestlers and having a high-paying job. I was a huge wrestling fan, and I didn't want to embarasse myself on my job on the very first day. Kevin lead me into a locker room and told me to make myself at home.<p>

"Kevin, I'm nervious. I don't know what to do, what if I go out there and mess up? I feel like I'm going to throw up."

"Don't worry about it. It's just butterflies. All you have to do is, go out there with me and Shawn and look pretty. Just calm down"

I took a deep breath,"Okay, I'm alittle bit calm. So, what are we going to do now?"

Kevin got up and started to walk to the door,"Come on, I got some people I want you to meet."

I followed Kevin into catering, and he walked me over to a table with four guys sitting at it. "Kevin, who's this babe?" One of the guys asked.

"Shawn, Paul, Scott, and Sean this is my baby sister, Daisy. And Shawn shut up."

Scott grabbed my hand and kissed it," What's up pretty lady?"

Kevin slapped Scott's hand away, "Hands off my sister man! Look here's a new rule, hands off my sister!"

Scott put his hands up in defense and backed away, "Geez, Kevin no need to get your panties in a bunch."

"Whatever just hands off!"

* * *

><p>Later on that night, the show was going to start and I was getting ready for my first apperance on television. I was zipping up my boot, when there was a knock on the door. I got up and opened it, there stood Paul.<p>

"Umm, hi Paul. What do you want?"

"I just wanted to know if you want me to so you around. I mean, um, if Kevin didn't already."

"He didn't show me around. But, I'm up for it."

"Okay, well let's get this tour going."

"So first stop is the gym. This is were all the guys come to lift weights and get pumped for the show."

I felt his arms and smiled "I see your one those guys."

Paul smiled at me " Yeah, but I've been working out ever since I was fourteen." _Wow, he has a beautiful smile, _I thought

"What! No, way!"

"It's true."

"Wow!"

"Umm, moving on. Here's the trainers room, where you get your test ran of get patched up from injury." And this how it went. Paul showed me the whole arena, and it was a good experience. He cracked a funny joke here and there. He was a very nice guy, after he finished, he dropped me off at the locker room.

"So here we are back at the place we started from."

"Yeah, thanks for the tour. I enjoyed it."

"Your welcome. And good luck out there. I have a feeling you will do great."

"Thanks, well I'll see you around."

"Bye." With that he walked away and disappeared around the corner. This isn't so bad after all. I think I'm going to like working here. Especially with Paul, I want to get to know him alittle bit better.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the new chapter, everyone. I hope you enjoy it. Sorry, I skipped months. I wanted get towards the interesting parts alittle faster. Soon, we will get to the fun chapters and the fast rise of Triple H's career. Here's alittle hint for you guys. Hint: DX

P.S: Daisy's pictures is on my profile.

* * *

><p>It has been two months since I've debuted in the WWF, and it has been a great experience. I have made alot of friends like, Rena Mero (Sable), The Kilq (Shawn Micheals, Sean Waltman, and Scott Hall), Bret Hart and Owen Hart. But, their was one person I was closest to, and that was Paul. It was like we've known eachother forever. We are so close that sometimes, people think we our dating.<p>

Today, is Paul's birthday (July 27th), and he is turning twenty-seven. Eventhough he says he doesn't want any presents I decided to give him one anyway. I was knocking on his locker, he answered it with a smile.

I handed him the present and shouted, "Happy Birthday!"

Paul took the present and pull me into a hug. Then gave me a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you, Daze, but I thought I told you no presents."

"I know what you said, but I just couldn't help myself. So, are you going to open it?"

"Yeah, I guess." He opened the present and smile, he pulled out a Rolex Submarine 18k/Stainless Steel.

"You like it?"

Paul kissed me on the cheek again and held me close, "I love it, thank you."

"No problem, I knew you would like it anyway."

He let me go and we both sat down on the couch,"What you want for your birthday?"

"Umm, a boyfriend, hopefully you can find me one?"

"You know, the best things are right infront of you."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

Paul looked around nervously,"Oh, nothing."

I grabbed his chin and made him face me,"No, what do you mean by that?"

He sighed,"In case you haven't notice I like you, alot."

"I like you, too. I'm glad you said that first."

"Where do this leave us now?

"Kiss me." Paul didn't have to be told twice, and he did. He leaned in and kissed me, softly. While, we were kissing, sparks flew and nothing else mattered. When, we pulled away we smiled at eachother.

"Would, you be my girlfriend Daisy?"

"Of, course!"

* * *

><p>It is now Febuary 13, 1997. I've spent nine months total in the WWF, and I love every mimute of it. Paul and I have grown closer, we've been dating for seven months. He's a great boyfriend, he is so generous and sweet. Kevin was not happy about, Paul and I dating. He tried several times to get me to break up with Paul, but it didn't work. (But, on May 19, 1996, Kevin left for another company, WCW (World Championship Wrestling). So, basically he tried to get me to break up with Paul, with threatening me over the phone, which was so anyway tonight, Paul is to drop the Intercontinental Championship to Rocky Maivia (Now known as "The Rock"). Just let me tell you, Paul is livid about it.<p>

We were now sitting in his locker room, and Paul was fuming.

I was sitting on the couch watching Paul pace back and forth in the floor," Can you stop it you're making me dizzy."

"I don't care, I'm dropping my title tonight. What the hell was Vince thinking?"

"I don't know, but it must be for a good cause."

"Daisy, nothing that man does is for a good cause."

I got up of the couch and stopped Paul in his tracks. He looked me dead into my green eyes and sighed. I could see in his eyes, he was pissed. "Calm down you'll get another title shot. Maybe, now it isn't the right time. You will get another one, I believe in."

"Whatever, I just want to get this match over with. So, I can get back to the hotel and relax."

I gave him a peck on the cheek,"See you're getting alittle bit more positive."

After, that he finished getting ready for he match, later on tonight. I didn't have anything to do tonight, so Paul offered me to come out to the ring with him. I accepted. I walked out to the ring with Paul. I stood there and looked pretty for the camera's and the people. Every now and then, Paul would steal glances at me. As the match ended with Rocky came out on top as planned. Paul was suppose to be angry for kayfabe, but I think he wasn't faking at all.

So, now I'm going to have to go back to the hotel with a very angry Paul. And I was not looking foreward to it.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the new chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Please review.

* * *

><p>It was time for another episode of Monday Night Raw, and it was going to be a historical night. Tonight is the debut of Chyna's (Joanie Laurer), first television appearance, she is playing Paul's new bodyguard. I have to say I'm very intimated by her. I mean she's huge, and she looks like she'll kill you with her bare hands. But, Paul on the other hand took a liking to her. I think he likes her muscles more than anything.<p>

I was in the in Rena's locker room. We weren't talking about anything in particular.

"So how's everything with you and Paul?"

"It's great! He's just been busy with the whole new storyline. Plus, Paul and Shawn are trying to get this other new storyline approved by Vince."

"What is the storyline?"

"The two won't tell me anything."

"Well, try to weezle the storyline idea out of Paul."

"I tried that already, but he wouldn't budge."

Rena was about to say something, when there was a knock on the door. Rena open it, to reveal Shawn and Paul.

"Hey, Rena. Can we please steal, Daisy?"

"Umm, yeah, sure."

Paul and Shawn pulled me out of the room, and lead me all the way to Paul's locker room.

"Okay, what is so important, that you two practically dragged me in here?"

"You know that storyline that Paul and I have been talking about?"

"Yes, Shawn I do."

"Well, we finally got it approved by Vince." Paul said

"Oh my god, Paul and Shawn that's great!"

"You have a part in it also."

"Paul, what do you mean I have a part in it too?"

"Well, since Joanie is not really the eye candy type. We were wondering, if you could be the sexy eye candy?"

"I don't know what to say you guys."

Shawn and Paul dropped down to their knees, and pleaded at the same time. "Please, please say yes!"

"Okay, I'll do it. Get off the floor you two."

Paul and Shawn attacked me with hugs and kisses. I just giggled and laughed at the two, they're so goofy.

* * *

><p>Later, on that night the show started. Paul was now in the ring wrestling Goldust (Dustin Runnels). The two had a fued, that would end on WrestleMania 13. Then, the new storyline would began. I was now watching Joanie wave Marlena (Terri) around like a rag doll. It was very disturbing to watch. After, the match the E.M.T's checked on Marlena to see if see was okay.<p>

* * *

><p>After, Paul got back from his match, we decided to go to the hotel. Paul and I were in bed watching t.v, when the phone rang.<p>

Paul picked up the phone. "Hey, man."

"No, Vince didn't tell me."

"Oh, okay thanks for the information. Bye."

"Who was that?"

"Oh, that was just Shawn."

"What did he want?"

"Vince called him and told him that our storyline would happen on August 11th."

"Really, that's not a long time to get ready."

"Trust me you don't need it. We are just going to be ourselves on this one."

I smiled at him and gave him a peck on the lips. I looked over at the clock and it read one a.m. I started to yawn," We need to get to sleep, we have to get up real early tomorrow."

"Yeah, your right, babe. Goodnight."


End file.
